


Wind-up Emperor Solus zos Galvus

by YumeAino



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeAino/pseuds/YumeAino
Summary: My female Xaela Au Ra WoL Persephone Kore wonders through Kugane and finds a shop selling a mammet in the likeness of the late Garlean Emperor Solus zos Galvus. What will Emet-Selch’s reaction be when Persie returns with a tiny mammet of himself?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wind-up Emperor Solus zos Galvus

While walking past a storefront in Kugane, the pink-haired Xaela suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and ran back to the counter with a gleam in her eye.

“Oh… my… GODS! It is ADORABLE!”

The shop was selling various Garlean wares, including a curious looking mammet that resembled the man she has loved since time immemorial. The mammet was walking back and forth on the counter with a visible smirk on its face.

Persephone couldn’t help but giggle with delight. “It looks just like him! I NEED IT!”

She reached into her pocket and practically threw her gil at the shopkeeper, who was simply stunned that a Xaela girl would be so fascinated with the late Emperor Solus.

“Please keep the change,” she quickly spat out to the confused shopkeeper as she scooped up the mammet into her arms and ran away at full speed.

———

A short time later, Persephone bursts through the door of her room in Shirogane giggling to herself as she called out to the shoebill sitting on the windowsill.

“Oh Hades… I have a surprise for you.” Persephone couldn’t contain her excitement as she bounced on her heels.

A bright flash of light flooded the room as the shoebill transformed into the figure of Emet-Selch. He folded his arms in seeming exasperation but his golden eyes were aglow.

“Well well, you certainly took your time at the market. I was beginning to think you had run off on some fool’s errand playing fetch again.”

Hades crossed the room and gently lifted Persephone’s chin so her eyes met his. He was smirking with childish glee, “Besides, I have lived for ages, my dear. There is absolutely nothing that will surprise me anymore.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes and put her finger to his lips, silencing the Ascian.

“On the contrary, I believe I have. And I can’t wait to see your reaction!”

She stepped back and reached into her bag, pulling out the mini Emet-Selch and putting it on the floor. The mammet slowly walked over to Hades as Persephone squealed with joy.

“Isn’t it the cutest thing you have ever seen?!?”

Hades’ eyes widened and his face contorted into a look of disgust. “‘Tis a mammet in my likeness. Why would you possibly want to buy something like that?”

Persephone was taken aback. “How could you NOT like it? It looks just you!”

“Why you would ever need a mammet when you already have the recently resurrected Emperor Solus zos Galvus in the flesh?”

Persephone picked up the mammet and shoved it in Hades’ face. “But it’s so cute! Just look at the smugness in his tiny button eyes! It’s a perfect copy!”

Hades sighed and shook his head. “My dear Persephone, you still have no impulse control when it comes to anything cute.”

Persephone ran a finger down Hades’ chest and stopped right before she reached his groin. “You had better be thankful that I have no impulse control, or you would not be here.”

Hades breathed in deeply, yet had no reply. He couldn’t argue with that logic.


End file.
